


Queen of the Night

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines: vampire hunter, finds himself back in Gravity Falls on the trail of an extraordinarily powerful master vampire, Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's fair to say that I suck at titles, but I'd reply "bite me" to such a sentiment. Lol, vampire humor.

“Cut the shit, Pacifica!”   
Dipper slammed his fist on her lavish cocobolo office desk, shaking the glass of rose gold sherry she’d offered him.  
“Really now, Pines. You must learn some restraint one of these days.” She motioned lazily at her well dressed twin brick walls that had started forward at Dipper’s outburst.  
Draping one leg over the other, she adjusted her position, in what Dipper could have only honestly described as a throne. She was practically knitted into that Carnation pink angora sweater, appointed with white at her wrists and of course the high turtle neck. That was a style she’d come to appreciate since…   
She knew he hated that sweater. She somehow knew to wear it to taunt him that night.  
To say time was kind to Pacifica Northwest would border on blasphemy as far as understatements go. She was a gorgeous, immensely wealthy Thirty-Five year old heiress and chair of the Northwest empire. It had not been as thoughtful to her adversary that evening. His long coat was as ragged and worn as he was. The dark leather’s cracks mirrored the crow’s feet at his eyes. The wisps of grey at his temples seemed to match the lighter areas where the jacket had been worn from use, aged beyond its years as its owner had been.

‘I’m serious as fucking steel, Northwest. I know you know where she is, and I know the nature of your relationship!“ He stabbed a silver cross down onto one of the whorls of the wood grain in front of her.  
"Please dear, don’t make yourself look more foolish. You have no faith in that symbol. Do you expect me to cringe in its presence? Should I curl up in my chair and screech for my assistants to cart you off to a dungeon? How did you expect this to play out? Really?”  
Before he could answer she spoke again, her voice was a venomous dagger being unsheathed.   
“And incidentally. You shouldn’t be so quick to throw about these things that 'you know’. Such a habit could prove quite dangerous for you should you actually be right about something one of these days. The strategy doesn’t favor your odds of success, Darling.”  
He could hear the capitol letter. They’d been engaged once. Still were technically, he supposed. He could see the outline of the ring under her glove. But that was a different time, when he hadn’t known what he does now.  
“Do you think you can keep hiding in your ivory tower and keep sacrificing pawns without having to pay the price for it!?”  
“Yes, my dear. I do.”  
“People are dying!”  
“Which people? Who? Do you have bodies?”  
“You know they don’t leave bodies.” He hissed at her through his teeth, seething with rage.  
“Then tell me, how will this end?”  
She tipped the cross over with a single lambskin clothed finger.   
“Well, sweetheart?”  
He didn’t have an answer for that. There’s no way he could allow that kind of honesty into his own thoughts. Not yet. So he deflected while stowing the expensive hunk of metal back into the hidden pockets of his duster.

“Really? How will it end!? I disintegrated four of you tonight! Four!”

“At a gala that you were invited to! You could have simply walked in through the front door, Dipper!” She rose to her feet, her hands clenching and unclenching. “Does that seem fair to you!? I invite you into my home! Into OUR home after years! YEARS, Dipper! Do you think I want this?! Do you think this is easy for me!? Don’t you think I know how you see me!? How you look at me!? You used to love me!”  
Despite decades of training, she couldn’t keep all of the tears from coming up. Twin trails of moisture slipped down her cheeks despite how hard she willed them not to, clenching her too perfect teeth together. Echoes of what they once shared came through as her voice wavered. 

“What…what do I have to do to prove…What do you want from me, Dipper!?”   
She sank back in between the enormous arms of her seat, forcing a mask of composure onto her face, though it cracked almost immediately and she looked so much smaller than she had just minutes ago.  
“How do we make it like it used to be?” She asked from miles away.  
A glass vile clinked onto the table in front of her. It was a simple, thin bottle with a cork stopping the top. It was clear and just smaller than a short Collins glass. They both knew what was it contained.  
“Get him out of my house.” She growled.  
In one breath the mountains of flesh that had been waiting in the doorway had closed the distance. Dipper spun on his heel, his hand swung from the inside of his coat and a half foot of wood sank deep into a barrel chest. When the cross had come out Dipper took note when they cringed at the sight of it. He knew what he was facing.  
An otherworldly shriek ripped out of the guard as his suit burned away in seconds, leaving a crumbling skeleton crying out until even it faded into ashes. He couldn’t waste time watching though. The other one was on top of him just as quickly. A miniature repeating crossbow had unfolded in his hands before he’d even finished turning to mete out his judgment on the first of them. They were small, not much more than splinters, but the enchantments on them was more than enough. The last of the bolts sank into the wall behind the thug as it passed unimpeded between two of his smoking ribs.  
With well practiced motions he quickly replaced the clip in the mechanical monstrosity, cranked a wheel on the side of it a few times and collapsed it back up and into his sleeve. When he turned to face her it wasn’t with his body. The disappointment and pain that had traced their lines in his face were mirrored on hers.  
She uncorked the bottle and downed its contents in a single gulp before it shattered on the wall next to him.  
“Get out!” The words erupted from her throat and as quavery as they were, tinged with regret, he knew there’d be no others.  
When he was cornered by Crag and Cliff’s smaller boulder brothers on his way out he didn’t fight back. Six deaths were enough for one night, even if they were mercies he’d paid them. And he couldn’t be sure if any of these behemoths weren’t human any longer.  
After a shorter beating than he’d expected he was falling sideways. That is until a wet slap of mud crashed all over him. The electronic gate whirred into life and clicked shut.  
The air was still though. It should have stung on his cuts and bruises, but the atmosphere wasn’t as it should have been.  
She was there. He could feel it. Her lithe, graceful figure danced down through the air, descending with each carefully placed step, and fluttered, spinning in place as the wind caught the folds of her voluminous wine purple gown.  
The light tinkling of a piano and distant echoing of a slow, soulful dirty jazz sax filled the chambers of his mind when she was there. It was as though the music of the very universe itself had simply risen up to meet her, just so, as she willed it to.  
She’s a queen. Though she hasn’t aged in eighteen years, half their lives. Her mere presence suppresses the sounds of the world that are not a piece of her narrative. Distant cars, crickets, even the very wind, they all fade into that stringy, reedy refrain. All that exists is the present; and she commands his very existence with a whisper.  
She never even touches the filth on the ground. He’s covered in it.   
When she speaks it’s the very voice that a glass of Merlot or silk sheets would speak with. Her voice is a cut crystal hum.  
“I never turned her, you know. Dear brother. She loves” lingering on the word, intoning all of the meanings it could hold “me for who I am, Dipper, my sweet. Can’t you? Don’t you?” A single, delicate purple silk glove was bringing his chin up to look into her radiant, amber eyes. Each like the centerpieces of lavish jewelry, rimmed and speckled in the finest gold.  
The rest of the world seemed to draw deeper into shadows. Her eyes were the only light in the darkness. He couldn’t think. Her face, her perfect face was everything in his gaze. She’d practically breathed those words directly into his soul, her lips just a hair’s breadth from his own.  
His eyes grew heavy, the night itself was a downy comforter, enveloping him in peacefulness.  
It was so warm….  
No!   
Would it be so hard to just give in for once?   
Yes!   
But this is Mabel  
Yes…but…  
Mabel  
Yeah…  
You love her…  
I…I do…  
You could give in. You could be with her…  
I-I could. I could…I could be with…with ….her….  
There’s a cool breeze tickling his neck and something more….  
Gentle, surprisingly warm   
Lips  
…  
Focus Dipper…what…what did we…?  
Her feet aren’t touching the ground…  
N-No! 

He flailed, pulling away from her, pressing his hand to his neck. It feels …slick! It feels wet! He examined his hand in the glow of the street lights in front of Pacifica’s estate. There’s an ever so slightly greasy feel to his fingers. There’s color there…it’s…purple? Lipstick?  
She was already spinning around in the air again, balletic twirls and dips followed as she climbed higher into the air, tittering a melodic, almost gentle, joyful laugh as she does. Filling every moment of her unlife with joy, she looked so angelic. Even though he knew what she is. What she’s become.  
“Think of it as a little memento, dear brother” She seemed to sing over the distance, she doesn’t have to raise her voice to be heard. “of what we could have. I’ve never stopped loving you, my little Dipper. You’ll remember that one day, and you’ll love me too.” A hand rose to her mouth as she giggled a soft, sweet giggle. “Better make it soon, my love. You won’t want to let any more gray in. You look so distinguished as you are. Wouldn’t it be nice to stay that way?”  
He could’t answer. It wouldn’t matter if he did. What would he say? 

“I never stopped loving you” practically burns every cell of his body. It radiates from every atom of his being already. Words are meaningless.  
He could only watch as she faded into the night, dancing across the sky. How long would it be until he sees her again this time? Months? Years? Why had she come here tonight? Was…was she watching him? Was he a toy for her?  
Could…does she really still love him in there?

He never even considered reaching into his duster. It could hold so many more tools than his old vest. There’s a line of small but sharp white oak stakes strapped inside the left breast. They’ve been blessed with holy water from the monastery that taught him his craft. It would have been quick…He never even tried…he couldn’t.  
There’s an ancient wheel lock at his side. It too is a holy tool and had been over engineered far beyond what it’s old wood and worn brass fixtures belie. It wouldn’t work on her though. She’s been too powerful for that for years. No….that was for him. If he ever gave her the peace she deserved, then he’d follow her. It only seemed fitting. He’d sacrifice his soul for her, if he has one, to keep her from whatever punishments might await her. That pistol is a promise. A promise to fix what he’d done, atone for his sins.  
He stood up from his reflections, his hand had been unconsciously gripping the gun since she’d left.   
“I’m…I’m so sorry Mabel. I don’t know If I’m strong enough.” 

When his tears came, they’re like a punch to the gut. They’re ugly sobs and he wanted to ball up on that street. It’s better than he deserved though. It was going to be another kind of liquid dinner for him that night, the kind at the bottom of a bottle. While he limped back across town he knew she was out there somewhere, and inside of her was his other half. He’d do it for her.   
He owed her that much.


End file.
